You are my Bro
by Miyuri M
Summary: Desde que tenía memoria, siempre fue acosado por su defecto anatómico y su hermano gemelo siempre estuvo ahí para defenderlo. Sin embargo, decidió alejarse de el porque se consideraba una carga para Stanley. Pero aquello solo causo que lo molestaran aún más y fuera orillado a tomar una terrible decisión.
1. Capitulo 1

**¡Hola!**  
 **Agradezco que hayan entrado a leer este fic, es la primera vez que publico en esta categoría, espero sea de su agrado y les guste tanto como a mi.**  
 **No quiero hacer tanto platica, así que sin mas, comencemos.**

 **Aclaracion: Solo quiero decirles que Alex confirmo que Stanford es el gemelo mayor. Por si acaso no estaban enterados, ya que aquí me dirijo a Ford en algunas partes como el mayor.  
**

 **Disclaimer: Gravity Falls y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Alex Hirsch y Disney, solo los pocos que nunca se mencionaron en la serie son creación mía. Esta historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro.**  
 **Imagen de portada no me pertenece, créditos a su respectivo autor.**

* * *

Estaba cansado.

Estaba harto.

Lo único que pedía era un poco de tranquilidad en su vida.

¿Por qué de todas las personas en el mundo le toco a el cargar con esto? ¿Porque tuvo que salir con ese defecto? ¿Porque tenían que verlo como un fenómeno?

 _¿Porque tenían que ver su defecto como una excusa para son de burla?_

 _ **¿Porque la sociedad era tan malditamente miertera?***_

Desde que tenía memoria siempre lo habían molestado por su defecto anatómico llamándolo rarito, monstruo...Fenómeno.

Cada que eso sucedía, su hermano gemelo siempre estuvo ahí para defenderlo de aquellos brabucones que lo acosaban e incluso la mayoría de las veces llegó a meterse en peleas por callarles la boca a aquellos niños e intimidarlos un poco para que no volvieran a meterse con su hermano.

Ford había aprendido a tolerar un poco aquellos insultos en lo que transcurrió de su infancia, simplemente trataba de ignorarlos y le pidió a Stan que ya no se metiera en problemas por causa suya. Pero eso no significaba que aquellos insultos no le afectarán psicológica y emocionalmente. Sin embargo, aquellos insultos se fueron haciendo más agresivos cuando los gemelos llegaron a la secundaria, incluso llegaron a molestar a Stanley por el simple hecho de estar juntos la mayor parte del tiempo.

El primer año con la edad de trece años, sólo eran insultos con un grado un poco más alto de agresividad, cosas como "Raro deforme" "Adefesio" y no podía faltar el clásico "Fenómeno". El segundo, con la edad de catorce años fue cuando comenzó lo malo: Comenzaron a llamarlo cobarde por el hecho de que su hermano lo defendía siempre y no faltaban los insultos para Stan, diciéndole que no tenía amigos por causa de su deformidad de hermano... Fue cuando Ford decidió alejarse poco a poco de él, usando de pretexto que estaría estudiando hasta tarde en la biblioteca. El no sería un egoísta como para hacerle eso a su hermano, que lo molestaran por causa suya. Y como si fuera por arte de magia, cuando vieron que Stanley Pines ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con el raro de la escuela, el joven tuvo un pequeño grupo de amigos igual de desastrosos que él.

Y en tercero con la edad de quince, esos insultos ya no fueron para nada tolerables cuando las agresiones verbales evolucionaron a agresiones físicas. Los brabucones siempre cazaban al joven de anteojos, cuando Stanley no estaba a lado suyo y ni estaba cerca, era una oportunidad perfecta para ellos. Aprovechaban el momento para meterlo en su propio casillero, llevarlo a los baños de la escuela y hacer el clásico ritual de meter su cabeza al escusado, tirar todos sus libros de sus manos junto con sus apuntes e incluso llevarlo a un área del patio de la escuela no tan transitado para empujarlo y golpearlo. Se las habían arreglado para que Stanley no se enterara de nada. El joven de lentes trataba de defenderse por sus propios medios pero lo único que ganaba es que le iba peor con los golpes e insultos a su persona.

Cuando llegaba a casa tenía que pasar desapercibido por su familia respecto a sus heridas, en especial su hermano, si se enteraba significaba que iría a buscar a los que lo acosaban y perdería a sus amigos, no dejaría que por causa suya perdiera eso; Lo primero que hacia al llegar era subir las escaleras rápidamente y encerrarse en el baño para poder limpiarse la cara y curar sus golpes de su cuerpo con algún analgésico.

Se observó al espejo, tenía sangre seca que escurrió de su nariz y la comisura de sus labios. Se desabotono su camisa para que fueran visibles unos moretones de tamaño considerable en su espalda, torso y brazos, agradeció que desde niño no acostumbraba a usar manga corta, así le sería más fácil ocultar toda evidencia. Finalmente observo la causa de que lo molestaran de esa manera: Sus manos, las cuales tenían un sexto dedo en cada una.

-¿Porque...?- Sollozo Ford recargándose contra la pared y deslizarle en ella hasta el suelo. -¿Porque tuve que cargar esta maldición?- Unas lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse y amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento de sus ojos.

-Hey Ford- Se escuchó de pronto al otro lado de la puerta la voz de Stan.- Mama nos llamó para comer, te estamos esperando.

El joven se quitó los anteojos para poder limpiar las lágrimas con su antebrazo. -No tengo hambre Stanley- Hablo bastante desganado poniéndose sus lentes de nuevo.

-Oye Nerd, ¿Que te sucede?- Pregunto su hermano preocupado notando su manera de hablar, ya desde hace días lo veía bastante decaído.

-No me pasa nada- Respondió el mayor con un tono bastante severo, pronto se dio cuenta de eso e intento remediarlo. -Solo que ya había comido algo camino acá, es todo...- Mintió. Dio gracias que su padre no estaba en la ciudad por unos días atendiendo unos asuntos del trabajo familiar, si no ya habría interferido y hubiera abierto la puerta a la fuerza. -Y además tengo mucha tarea por hacer, no podre acompañarlos- Otra mentira más, detestaba hacerlo.

-De acuerdo- Hablo Stan no tan convencido con su respuesta, más sin embargo pensó que lo mejor sería no insistir. -Le diré a mama que te guarde la comida para más tarde.

Escucho como se alejaba dejándolo solo, sabía que su gemelo estaba preocupado por el, después de todo ya no comía muy bien que digamos, la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba encerrado en la habitación metido en sus libros. Cuando Stanley estaba a punto de preguntarle qué le sucedía fingía ya estar dormido o cuando no podía evadirlo no había nada más efectivo que dibujar una falsa sonrisa en su rostro y decirle que todo estaba bien y no había nada de qué preocuparse. Eso último funcionó al principio, más sin embargo ya estaba perdiendo su efectividad, cada día que pasaba se veía peor y su hermano ya le iba creyendo menos. Ya se las arreglaría para que no sospechara, después de todo era un maldito genio y su objetivo seguiría siendo el mismo: No ser una carga.

Se puso de pie y dedico a limpiar la sangre de su rostro y vendar las áreas de su cuerpo donde sintiera más dolor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Y tu hermano?- Pregunto la madre de los gemelos al ver a Stanley bajar solo por las escaleras.

-No nos acompañará- Respondió el joven algo perdido en sus pensamientos, intentando descifrar que le sucedía a Stanford. Se sentó en la mesa frente a la mujer. -Tiene mucha tarea por hacer.

-Entonces le guardare esto para más tarde- Su madre tomo el plato que sería para su hijo de anteojos para envolverlo en aluminio y dejarlo en el microondas, no le discutiría algo que tuviera que ver con sus estudios.

Mas sin embargo el joven robusto no pensaba eso, en algunas de las clases en las que estaban juntos no encargaron tanto trabajo por hacer y además si así fuera, el terminaba esos trabajos en un pequeño rato porque por favor, Ford era el chico más inteligente de toda la escuela. Desde hace algún tiempo se percató de que lo evitaba bastante, al principio pensó que quizá quería su espacio pero en la escuela cuando trataba de pasar un rato con él le huía diciéndole que tiene trabajos extracurriculares por hacer. Además de que ya no era el mismo de cuando eran niños, ya no se veía feliz y en sus ojos ya no estaba ese brillo de entusiasmo por explorar nuevas cosas. Los tenía vacíos y sin vida. Incluso había notado el hecho de que el joven de anteojos había perdido algo de peso en las últimas semanas.

Él no podría ser tan listo como su hermano, pero tampoco era un retrasado.

Definitivamente averiguaría de una u otra forma que le sucedía a Stanford.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los días transcurrieron para los gemelos Pines, Stan quiso tratar de acercarse a su hermano para tratar de hablar con él pero el resultado era el mismo: Seguía evadiéndolo todo el tiempo.

Y conforme pasaban esos días, lo que hizo el joven de anteojos para evitar a los brabucones era encerrarse en el laboratorio de química, cosa que si le funciono a la perfección ya que a ellos jamás se les ocurriría buscar ahí. Agradeció por haber tenido una semana tranquila libre de los golpes más sin embargo siguió recibiendo burlas de parte de sus otros compañeros.

Sonó la campana anunciando el fin de la jornada escolar y sus compañeros salieron casi huyendo cuando supieron que esa campanada daba inicio al tan esperado fin de semana. El joven castaño fue el último de salir del aula guardando sus cosas en su mochila, cuando salió se encontró a su hermano esperándolo a un lado de la puerta.

-Hey Sixer- Le saludo el menor con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Te he dicho que ya no me llames así- Le respondió de una manera bastante seria y un toque de molestia.

-Desde que somos niños siempre te llame así y nunca te molesto.

-Ya no somos niños Stanley...- Eso lo dijo en voz baja con tono melancólico, el nombrado se dio cuenta de eso.

-Oye, estaba pensando- El joven robusto se acercó a él y con su brazo rodeo sus hombros. -Que podríamos ir a dar una vuelta por la costa ¿Que dices?- Le pregunto aun con su sonrisa en su rostro esperando la respuesta de su hermano, ya había intentado de muchas maneras de que le dijera que sucedía en su vida sin dar resultados, tal vez yendo a la playa se relajaría un poco y finalmente hablaría.

Pero lo único que recibió en cambio fue que Ford se alejara de el con un semblante serio.

-No.

Esa respuesta le había dolido.

-Tengo unas investigaciones pendientes por terminar- Esas respuestas ya le habían colmado la paciencia al menor.

-¿Sabes que Ford?- Su expresión había cambiado radicalmente a una de molestia. -Ya me canse que me estés evadiendo todo el tiempo, me dirás de una maldita vez que diablos te pasa.

-Déjame en paz- Le respondió un poco irritado y opto por darle la espalda dispuesto a irse pero algo lo jalo de su muñeca impidiéndole seguir su camino, era Stanley que lo había tomado con bastante firmeza.

-Es lo primero que te digo que me molesta y es lo primero que haces- Hablo con un tono de voz un poco alto, ya casi no había alumnos por los pasillos pero los pocos que estaban ahí se dieron cuenta de la discusión de los gemelos.

-¿Si tanto te molesta porque no te largas de una vez?- Ford intento zafarse del su agarre pero era el doble de fuerte que él y además aún no se recuperaba de la golpiza que le dieron la última vez, lo que significaba que no podía hacer mucho esfuerzo. -¡Déjame solo!

-¿Porque alejas a todos de tu vida?

-¡Cállate!

-¿Porque me evitas?

Ford cerró los ojos con fuerza en un intento de no escucharlo.

-¡¿A que le tienes tanto miedo?!

 **-¡TE DIJE QUE ME DEJES SOLO!-** Alzo su puño y le metió un golpe a su gemelo, lo que causo que lo soltara y algunos de sus compañeros alrededor exclamaran por lo que acababan de ver.

Para Stanley eso no fue nada pero el impulso lo hizo retroceder unos pasos y cubrió su mejilla donde había recibido el puñetazo formándose un ambiente realmente tenso, sólo se escuchaban los murmuros de los que habían presenciado la escena.

El joven con anteojos se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. -L-Lee...- Murmuro un poco temeroso como si acabara de cometer el peor de los pecados. El aludido le dirigió una mirada ácida y llena de rabia pero ninguna palabra salió de sus labios, solo se irguió acomodando mejor su mochila y lo paso por largo.

Era más que obvio que el menor se había cabreado por lo recién sucedido, Ford en verdad quería decirle a alguien el cómo se sentía, lo que estaba pasando y el cómo le estaba afectando todo lo que le sucedía, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo. No quería hacerlo...

Él no era egoísta.

Y nunca más lo seria.

-Lo siento...- Murmuró cabizbajo, dio un suspiro desganado y decidió ir a casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El joven castaño iba caminando perdido en sus pensamientos, sus piernas seguían caminando porque quizás su subconsciente ya tenía el camino grabado de la escuela a su hogar y solo lo hacía por reflejo. En su mente estaban pasando muchas cosas, recapitulando todo lo que había sucedido en aquel pasillo. Definitivamente tendría que disculparse con su hermano, el no merecía ese trato por su parte.

Alzo su vista ya que todo el camino había ido con la cabeza gacha, pudo divisar a unos cuantos metros por delante su hogar, paso por el último callejón oscuro de la cuadra como lo hacía todos los días. Pero cuando estuvo a un paso de dejar el callejón tras de él sintió como lo tomaban de los brazos y lo jalaban a lo más profundo del mismo.

Comenzó a forcejear tratando de liberarse pero solo escucho unas risas burlonas.

-¡Miren! ¡El rarito quiere liberarse!- Hablo una voz acompañada de una pequeña carcajada, la escucho de su lado derecho, quizás era la persona que sujetaba su brazo de ese mismo lado.

-Sabe que no puede, es un debilucho- Otra voz de su lado izquierdo, la persona que sujetaba su otro brazo.

-¿Creíste que podrías esconderte para siempre fenómeno?- Finalmente la última voz se hizo presente, alzo su vista para ver a un joven de cabellos negros largos y descuidados, ojos color grisáceos y tenía por distintivo que faltaban sus uno de sus dientes de frente y era bastante fornido. Tenía por nombre Richard Fescher, uno de los mayores buscapleitos y vándalos de la escuela y la persona que le hacía la vida imposible a Ford.

-¿Qué quieres Richard?- El joven castaño de anteojos había dejado de forcejear ya que no tenía caso y solo lo miro con bastante frustración.

-Oh, ya sabes- Richard le dio unas cuantas palmadas en su rostro mientras sonreía. -Solo venimos a divertirnos- Termino esta frase y le dio un fuerte golpe en su abdomen, Ford se dobló sofocado y los tres chicos soltaron esas irritantes risas que tanto molestaba al joven Pines.

-Vete al demonio...- Murmuro el joven una vez que había recuperado el aire y lo miro con furia.

El joven pelinegro soltó una gran carcajada. -Oh vamos Pines, no seas aguafiestas- Y otro golpe se hizo presente ahora en su costado izquierdo, el castaño soltó un gemido de dolor. -¿Dónde estuviste escondido?- Lo miro con superioridad y sonreía aún de manera idiota, le encantaba ver el sufrimiento ajeno. Se acercó a su rostro para poder ver la expresión de Ford llena de dolor. -Me decepcionaba bastante al final del día ¿Sabes? Esta semana estuvo bastante aburrida sin ti, admito que te escondiste bastante bi- No termino su oración ya que el joven castaño le había dado un tremendo cabezazo en toda la cara.

Richard se cubrió la nariz maldiciendo en voz alta. Uno de los chicos soltó a Ford para ir a auxiliar a su amigo, el joven aprovecho eso y le dio un fuerte codazo al otro que aún lo sostenía para liberarse y corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡Idiotas! ¡NO DEJEN QUE SE VAYA!- Grito un alterado Richard al ver que su presa estaba huyendo, los dos chicos fueron tras de él.

El joven Pines estuvo a unos cuantos pasos de salir del callejón, que mal que su libertad se terminó cuando sintió que algo lo jalaba de sus cabellos, continuamente lo tomaron de nuevo de sus brazos y lo arrastraban de nuevo hasta el fondo estampándolo contra la pared.

Ford soltó un quejido lastimero, de pronto sintió como algo rodeaba su cuello dejándolo poco a poco sin aire. Era el pelinegro con la nariz sangrando bastante furioso el que estaba ahorcándolo.

-Escúchame bien imbécil, que sólo lo diré una vez- Le escupió con rabia. -¡TÚ NUNCA SERAS ACEPTADO POR LOS DEMAS! ¿Y sabes porque?- Aplico más fuerza a su agarre alzándolo un poco del suelo, el joven de lentes llevo ambas manos a la de Richard tratando de liberarse. -No eres igual a nosotros y nunca lo serás, siempre vas a ser un maldito idiota deforme, la gente nunca te aceptara en su vida ¡SIEMPRE SERAS UN MISERABLE, STANFORD PINES!- Ford ya veía como su vista se nublaba, ni siquiera podía articular alguna vocal. El joven de ojos grisáceos dibujo una sonrisa algo psicópata en su rostro. -Y mientras sigas respirando tu vida siempre será así de miserable ¿Te quedo claro?- Finalmente lo soltó dejándolo caer al suelo, el joven castaño comenzó a toser violentamente tratando de recuperar el oxígeno que necesitaban sus pulmones.

-Y como ahora estoy de buenas- Hablo Richard con un tono bastante calmado para su estado de ánimo. -Te devolveré el pequeño regalo que me diste y te dejaré en paz por este día, infeliz- Le dio una patada en su rostro causando que sus lentes salieran disparados y después le dio un puñetazo en su mejilla. -Vámonos muchachos- Ordenó el pelinegro y los chicos se fueron dando unas sonoras risotadas dejando solo al joven de seis dedos en aquel callejón.

El castaño se incorporó arrodillándose buscando sus lentes con ambas manos, cuando los encontró los tomo pero se dio cuenta que su armazón se partió y el cristal estaba cuarteado. -Esos imbéciles...- Dio un golpe al suelo con su mano mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. -Esto nunca tendrá fin...- Murmuro mientras su cuerpo daba pequeños espasmos a causa del llanto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en alguna parte de Glass Shard Beach, cierto joven castaño se encontraba sentando en un columpio observando el enorme mar sin fin perdido en sus pensamientos. Había salido bastante enfadado de la escuela y el mejor lugar al que se le ocurrió ir fue a la playa a relajarse un poco. No quería llegar a casa y desquitarse con lo que hubiera a su paso.

"¡TE DIJE QUE ME DEJES SOLO!" Reprodujo esa escena en su mente, su propio hermano le había golpeado. Ford nunca le había hecho algo semejante, al menos no de manera agresiva.

El contacto que recibió de ese golpe no le había dolido en lo absoluto, le dolió la manera en que se lo dio.

Con ira.

Con frustración.

Con odio.

-¿Qué diablos te sucede Ford?- Dio un suspiro inclinándose hacia adelante dejando caer sus brazos sobre sus piernas y observando sus tenis con algo de arena sobre ellos. -¿A que le temes tanto?- Susurro algo desanimado.

-¡Oye Pines!- Escucho a lo lejos, alzo la vista en dirección de dónde provino aquel grito y pudo divisar a un pequeño grupo de chicos, eran sus amigos. Dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, al menos ya tendría con quien distraerse un rato.

-Hey chicos- Alzo la mano en forma de saludo, una vez que ya habían llegado con Stanley lo saludaron como siempre lo hacían desde que se conocían.

-Con que aquí estabas, te estuvimos buscando un buen rato- Hablo un chico de cabellos rubios con una enorme sonrisa llamado Jeff.

-¿En serio?- Pregunto con algo de desinterés. -Lo siento chicos, salí algo molesto de la escuela.

-¿Y eso porque fue?- Pregunto otro joven del pequeño grupo.

-No es de importancia- Dijo en un intento de no sacar el tema a flote.

-¿Acaso fue por la golpiza que te dio tu hermano?- Hablo Jeff con un tono burlón.

-No sé de qué hablas- Dijo Stan haciéndose el despistado.

-Oh vamos Lee, ya toda la escuela se enteró de lo que paso- Genial, realmente le sorprendía lo intrigosa que podía ser la gente y lo rápido que se propagan los chismes. -¿No crees que lo mejor sería deshacerse de la basura de una vez?-Hablo Jeff soltando una sonora risa seguido de los demás chicos. Al joven castaño no le había gustado para nada ese último comentario.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Se puso de pie viendo al rubio de manera severa esperando una respuesta.

-Por favor Stanley, sabes de lo que hablo- El joven seguía hablando de manera burlona. -Deberías ya dejar al raro de tu hermano de lado de una vez por todas, todos en la escuela se burlan de él.

-¿De qué diantres estás hablando?- Sabía que se habían burlado de su hermano recién entrando a la secundaria, sin embargo ya no había sabido más del asunto después de un tiempo.

-¿En serio no lo sabías?- Comento otro chico del grupo. -Incluso Richard Fescher ya se encargó de él.

Eso último le cayó como un balde de agua fría, sabía perfectamente que ese chico era un problemático de lo peor.

-Y vaya que lo ha hecho papilla, no entiendo como ese fenómeno sigue caminando- Finalmente todos los jóvenes se soltaron a carcajadas, Stanley no podía creer que se burlaran de su hermano justo enfrente de sus narices.

Jeff seguía retorciéndose de la risa, sin embargo callo inmediatamente cuando sintió que el joven Pines lo tomaba por el cuello de su camisa.

-No te permito que hables así de mí hermano pedazo de idiota- Siseo el joven castaño conteniendo las enormes ganas de agarrarlo a palos.

-Vamos amigo, nada de esto es en serio- Dijo Jeff con un tono de nerviosismo en su voz, esa posición en la que estaba no le era favorable. -Solo es un pequeño juego con Ford.

¿Un juego?

¿Tenía el maldito descaro de decir que todo era un juego?

Stanley lo lanzo con fuerza al suelo y lo miro con rabia. -¡¿Crees que inculcarle tanto miedo a una persona es un juego imbécil?!- Grito lleno de ira, ahora entendía perfectamente por qué su hermano se alejaba de todos, el que se haya vuelto tan cohibido y se cerrará a todas las personas incluyendo a su propia familia. -Las personas como ustedes ni siquiera merecen que les den una lección- Tomo sus cosas rápidamente, quería alejarse lo más pronto posible de ellos. Los observo y vio como los chicos ayudaban a Jeff a levantarse.

-¿Así que prefieres al fenómeno de tu hermano que a nosotros?- Pregunto Jeff bastante molesto.

-Púdranse- Respuesta más concreta no pudo haber dado. Tomo un paso rápido camino a su hogar, debía hablar con su gemelo urgentemente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Stanford se hallaba en la misma habitación cada que llegaba a su hogar casi muriéndose del dolor, en el baño.

Dio gracias que su madre había salido fuera de la casa ya que casi llegó tambaleándose y definitivamente no lo habría podido disimular en lo absoluto. Se observó al espejo para poder ver los daños que había recibido: En su mejilla izquierda un poco debajo de su ojo tenía un enorme hematoma que ya estaba tomando un color rojo violáceo, fue donde recibió la patada; En su mejilla derecha tenia uno más pequeño pero igual de notable y de su nariz escurría sangre al igual que de sus labios. Ahora sí que Fescher había descargado toda su ira con él.

¿Cuándo terminaría ese infierno?

 _¡Tú nunca serás aceptado por los demás!_

Apretó sus puños con fuerza.

 _¡Siempre serás un miserable Stanford Pines!_

Observo su reflejo con ira.

 _Y mientras sigas respirando tu vida siempre será así de miserable._

Estaba cansado, hastiado de su situación. Como deseaba no estar ahí.

No estaría mejor... ¿Muerto?

Demonios, ¿Había pensado en la muerte? ¿Qué diablos le sucedía?

Pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor...

¿Cómo estarían las cosas si el no estuviera?

Nadie se burlaría de nuevo de él, nadie lo volvería a tocar con el afán de golpearlo, nadie se burlaría de su hermano de nuevo...

Y la mejor parte: Por fin estaría tranquilo.

-No me dirían fenómeno de nuevo...- Una sonrisa algo extraña se dibujó en sus labios. -Por fin tendría algo de paz en mi vida...- Esa sonrisa fue ampliándose más.

" _ **Mientras sigas respirando tu vida siempre será miserable"**_ Por fin alguien le había dado una solución. Se acercó al botiquín y comenzó a buscar desesperadamente entre los medicamentos, cuando por fin encontró lo que buscaba tomo un frasco entre sus manos: Los potentes somníferos que utilizaba su padre cada noche que no podía conciliar el sueño.

Lo abrió con movimientos torpes, sus manos temblaban y sintió que sudaba en frio. Una vez que le quitó la tapa al frasco dejo caer en su mano un buen montón de esas pequeñas píldoras color blanco con azul y las observo con detenimiento.

¿De verdad cometería suicidio?

¿Qué pasaría con su familia?

¿Qué sucedería con su hermano?

 _-No les pasara nada-_ Susurro una vocecilla en su cabeza. _-No les afectara que te vayas, anda, les harías un favor a todos._

-¿Qué hay de Stanley?- Murmuro con voz temblorosa.

 _-¿El? Estará perfectamente, si consiguió amigos alejándose de ti le ira mejor si te largas-_ Esa voz se escuchaba impaciente. _-¿O acaso quieres que se sigan burlando de ti por el resto de tu vida? ¿Quieres seguir siendo un inadaptado?_

Hubo momentos de silencio donde el joven de anteojos no movió un solo musculo, solo temblaba.

 _-¿Quieres seguir siendo un fenómeno?_

Relamió sus resecos labios en señal de nerviosismo.

 _-¿Quieres seguir siendo una carga para tu hermano?_

Entonces se armó de valor y trago las píldoras sin duda alguna.

* * *

 **Aclaración** **de *:  
-Miertero/a: Es una expresión que se utiliza en la Saga de libros de Maze Runner, la cual se utiliza de forma negativa, para insultar o maldecir las cosas. Me tome la libertad de usarlo aquí porque se ve kul. (?**

 **Lamento cortarlo aquí, pero quiero dejarles el suspenso. Soy mala, lo se.  
** **Este fic se me ocurrió de la nada cuando veía como por milesima vez el capitulo de "A Tale of Two Stans" (Es mi capitulo favorito) y me pregunte: ¿Que tanto habrá pasado Ford por su problema anatómico? Y PUM! Salio este pequeñisimo proyecto.**  
 **Esto en un principio iba a ser un One-Shot, pero como lo hice demasiado largo, decidí cortarlo en dos partes. Así le daría un poco mas de emoción al asunto.**  
 **Espero les haya gustado esta historia tan tragediosa e intensa (Si, como no).**  
 **Los veré en el próximo capitulo, acepto opiniones y criticas siempre y cuando sean constructivas, si hay algún error haganmelo saber.**  
 **¡Tengan bonito día/tarde/noche! Los veo:3**


	2. Capítulo 2

**¡Hola a todos!**  
 **Me disculpo por la "pequeña" demora, digamos que estuve algo ocupada con la escuela, ademas antes de subir esta parte me dedique a corregir algunas cosas. Les agradezco a aquellas personas que entraron a leer y agregaron esta historia a favoritos, de verdad, eso me puso feliz. Sin más aquí se les dejo la segunda parte, responderé reviews al final.**

 **Disclaimer: Gravity Falls y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Alex Hirsch y Disney, solo los pocos que nunca se mencionaron en la serie son creación mía. Esta historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro.**  
 **Imagen de portada no me pertenece, créditos a su respectivo autor.**

* * *

Stanley caminaba con algo de prisa por las calles de la ciudad con el objetivo de llegar lo más pronto posible a su casa. De pronto sintió una horrible sensación en su pecho, una corazonada para nada agradable y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue...

-Ford...- Susurro angustiado, algo le decía que debía apresurar su paso. Fue cuando comenzó a correr.

Después de haber cruzado unas cuantas calles más llego a su hogar. No fue necesario usar la llave ya que la puerta no tenia seguro, eso significaba que su hermano o su madre estaban en casa; Una vez que entro cerró la puerta tras de sí y dejo caer su mochila al suelo.

-¿Ford?- Lo llamo en voz alta pero no obtuvo respuesta, sólo hubo un silencio sepulcral acompañado por un ambiente demasiado pesado. Vio una pequeña nota que estaba en la barra de la cocina y la tomo en sus manos, era de la Sra. Pines la cual decía que había salido con sus amigas y no regresaría hasta tarde; La volvió a dejar en su lugar, al menos ya era seguro que su hermano estaba en casa. -Oye Nerd ¿Dónde estás?- Volvió a llamarlo pero de nuevo fue el mismo resultado, se percató que en el suelo había pequeñas manchas de sangre. Comenzó a preocuparse.

Subió las escaleras y vio la mochila de su gemelo tirada en medio de estas y más manchas rojas por el suelo, su preocupación crecía más y más. Cuando llego al segundo piso vio que la puerta del baño estaba entre abierta con las luces encendidas, se acercó lentamente y con cada paso que daba sentía el ambiente aún más tenso... Una vez que estuvo frente a la puerta la abrió lentamente. Abrió los ojos horrorizado y sintió como la sangre se le fue a los pies al ver lo que tenía enfrente.

Su gemelo se encontraba tirado en el suelo totalmente inconsciente y magullado y por toda la habitación había todo un desastre.

-¡Ford!- Se acercó rápidamente arrodillándose a un lado suyo y comenzó a sacudirlo. -¡¿Que te sucedió?!- Pero el joven no parecía escuchar sus gritos, el menor comenzó a asustarse. Se percató de un frasco de medicamentos con varias píldoras tiradas alrededor a unos treinta centímetros de distancia de donde estaban los gemelos Pines. Palideció totalmente, reconocería ese frasco en donde sea: Los somníferos de su padre.

¿Su hermano había sido tan cabeza hueca como para tomarse esas porquerías?

No podía ser posible.

-¡Stanford, no es hora de tomar la siesta! ¡Despierta!- Stanley grito asustado sacudiéndolo aún con más fuerza.

No tenía caso, así que se acercó a su pecho para estar seguro de que no había cometido una estupidez.

Que equivocado estaba.

Su respiración se escuchaba entrecortada y forzada acompañado por sus latidos poco continuos y débiles.

Su mente comenzó a bloquearse, no había nadie a quien pedirle ayuda, no había nadie en casa, sus vecinos no sabrían que hacer y si llamaba a una ambulancia sería muy tarde cuando llegara. Debía actuar rápido.

-Estás loco si crees que te dejare tirado aquí- Diciendo esto tomo al castaño inconsciente pasando su brazo detrás de su cuello y lo echo sobre su hombro cargándolo como si de un costal se tratara, estaba más ligero de lo que solía ser pero al menos se le facilitaría más el llevarlo. Bajo presurosamente las escaleras y salió de la casa directo a un hospital.

Así fue como de nuevo comenzó a correr, esta vez con su gemelo sobre su hombro. Evadió gente de manera brusca y atravesó calles donde casi lo arrollaban por no fijarse si venían autos, eso causó que se ganara unas buenas groserías y maldiciones hacia su persona. Pero no le importaba ese hecho, poco le importaba lo que dijera la gente sobre él, solo le importaba una cosa en ese momento: Mantener con vida a su hermano gemelo.

Después de haber corrido unos cuantos kilómetros por fin diviso el hospital más cercano, así que apresuro sus piernas lo más que pudo, una vez que llego entro por la puerta principal agitado y jadeando. Algunas personas que esperaban su turno lo vieron de manera extraña junto con la mujer que atendía recepción.

-¡Mi hermano necesita ayuda!-Stanley grito desesperado esperando que Ford recibiera la atención que necesitaba, pero nadie se inmutó. -¡Por favor, se encuentra muy mal!- Una enfermera de cabellos rubios que iba pasando por uno de los pasillos se acercó rápidamente al joven Pines al escucharlo tan angustiado.

-¿Que le sucede?- La joven enfermera le hizo un ademan al castaño indicándole que necesitaba verlo, Stan entendió y bajo a Ford a sus brazos aun cargándolo, la enfermera exclamo sorprendida al ver el rostro del joven genio tan lastimado y el susto del joven robusto aumento cuando vio su piel ya tan pálida y sus labios sin color.

-C-cuando lo encontré estaba inconsciente, se le dificultaba para respirar- Tartamudeo, nunca en la vida le había pasado tal cosa.

La mujer poso sus dedos índice y medio sobre el cuello de Ford buscando sus signos vitales.

-No detecto pulso…- Dijo la enfermera para sí misma, al joven Pines se le helo la sangre. -¡No te quedes ahí sin hacer nada y llama al médico!- Grito la de blanco a la recepcionista que estaba viendo todo lo que estaba pasando con los gemelos, saltó un poco de su lugar al escuchar el grito de parte de la rubia pero sólo asintió y tomó el teléfono rápidamente. -¿Que sucedió exactamente? ¿Lo golpearon muy fuerte? ¿Algo que haya ingerido?- Pregunto la joven mientras seguía examinando a Ford en busca de sus signos.

-N-no estoy muy seguro pero... -Tuvo que tomar aire para tranquilizarse. – Estoy más que seguro que tomo las píldoras de dormir de mi padre.

En cuanto Stanley termino de hablar hicieron aparición dos enfermeras que traían consigo una camilla a toda prisa y con ellas iba un hombre de unos treinta y tantos años de edad que tenía puesta una bata blanca. Quedaba más que en claro que era el médico.

-Por favor, ponga al joven en la camilla- Hablo una de las enfermeras recién llegadas, Stanley acato de inmediato la orden y dejo a su gemelo con sumo cuidado. Las enfermeras rápidamente comenzaron a darle oxígeno a Ford con un respirador manual.

-¿Cuál es la situación?- Pregunto el doctor a la rubia tomando su estetoscopio que tenía colgado en su cuello y revisar rápidamente al joven de seis dedos.

-Lo más seguro es que tiene una sobredosis de somníferos, no pude detectar su pulso- Hablo la aludida acercándose para auxiliar a sus compañeras.

-Sus latidos son demasiados débiles- Hablo el médico retirándose el aparato rápidamente, al menor de los gemelos sentía como su corazón quería salirse de su pecho. –No hay tiempo de hacerle estudios, necesita un lavado de inmediato- Las enfermeras asintieron y de inmediato se llevaron a Ford aun intentando darle oxígeno. La rubia estuvo a punto de seguirlos pero Stanley la detuvo.

-Señorita, dígame que salvarán a mi hermano- Hablo el castaño con voz quebrada, la mujer tomo sus manos.

-Haremos todo lo posible por que así sea- Inmediatamente dejo al joven solo. A Stanley no le había convencido para nada esa respuesta.

" _Haremos todo lo posible"_

Eso significaba que... ¿Su hermano podría no sobrevivir?

Lo único que pudo hacer fue el sentarse en una de las tantas sillas de aquella sala de espera dejando caer su peso sobre sus brazos y ocultar su rostro entre sus manos. Odiaba tener tanta incertidumbre en su vida, nunca fue para nada paciente.

Pero ahora lo único que podía hacer era esperar noticias sobre Ford.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por fin.

Después de tanto tiempo finalmente sintió tranquilidad en su vida, tuvo la paz que necesitaba... Podía descansar sin sentir el dolor que alguna vez le provoco su cuerpo.

De pronto escucho ruido.

Alguien quería molestarlo de nuevo... ¿Por que tenía que llegar alguien a interrumpir esa paz?

Quiso abrir sus ojos para ver quién diablos se atrevía a querer sacarlo de su letargo, pero algo no lo dejaba, es como si alguien estuviera cubriendo sus ojos con alguna venda para que no cumpliera su cometido.

Podía escuchar varias voces, pero las escuchaba demasiado lejanas, muy repentinamente sentía que manipulaban su cuerpo. Genial ¿Ahora intentaban despertarlo a sacudidas?

 _-Esta-diendolo-_ Escucho de pronto, se oía como una frecuencia de radio con una muy mala señal.- _Empeo...Cada-mas-_ Tuvo que afinar su sentido del oído para escuchar claramente que estaba diciendo aquella persona. _-¡Lo estamos perdiendo!_ \- Ahora manipulaban su cuerpo con más rudeza, sintió como varios piquetes para nada cuidadosos le causaban cierto ardor.

 _-Ignora eso Ford...-_ Le susurro de nuevo esa voz que escucho antes en su hogar. - _Si te relajas lo suficiente ya no sentirás nunca más estos maltratos a tu persona_ \- Por alguna razón sintió miedo e incertidumbre... Hubo unos momentos sin respuesta, la voz se impaciento. _-No comiences a dudar ¡Hazlo!_

Fue cuando Ford se dio cuenta de la situación _.-No quiero...-_ Respondió el castaño con algo de decisión.

 _-¿Que has dicho desgraciado?-_ Pregunto aquella voz sombría con algo de furia. _-Tú querías esto en primer lugar._

 _-No... TÚ querías esto...-_ Por primera vez sintió seguridad en su persona. - _Te aprovechaste de mí, como lo han hecho todos... ¡Tú me orillaste a esto!_ \- De pronto el joven pudo abrir los ojos juntando todas sus fuerzas, esperaba ver luz alrededor suyo pero el resultado fue otro: Se visualizó en un lugar totalmente negro.

 _-Le estaba haciendo un favor a tu asquerosidad de vida-_ El de anteojos volteo a todas partes buscando el origen de esa voz.

 _-Fui un imbécil al escucharte en ese momento-_ Respondió con rabia aun buscando el origen, de pronto a unos tres metros de distancia vio a alguien vestido con una túnica desgarrada color negro grisoso, no pudo ver su rostro ya que estaba cubierto por una capucha. Se percató como esa persona sacudía sus hombros de repente y se escuchaba una pequeña risa provenir de ella.

 _-Admito que si lo fuiste Stanford...-_ La persona de ropajes negros dejo de reír. _-Pero créeme que lo hice por tu bien. Anda, ven conmigo...-_ Estiro su brazo dejando ver una mano totalmente huesuda.

 _-Solo pensaste en ti-_ Retrocedió unos pasos horrorizado.- _No lo haré._

 _-Eres un malagradecido-_ Repentinamente hizo aparecer una enorme guadaña en su mano, se acercó al joven castaño en un abrir y cerrar de ojos teniendo el filo de su arma justo en el pálido cuello del joven. _-Tanto trabajo que me costó traerte hasta aquí. ¿De verdad quieres volver a ese mundo lleno de escoria? ¿Quieres que se sigan burlando de tu maldita desgracia?-_ Con su huesuda mano tomo la muñeca de Ford y la alzo mostrando sus seis dedos. _-Dime... ¿Es realmente lo que quieres?_

 _-Tu no tomas mis decisiones-_ Le escupió el castaño dedicándole una mirada retadora.

El de la capucha soltó una enorme carcajada. _-Lamento decirte que si lo hago, puedo llevarte en este momento conmigo si yo quiero-_ Encajo el filo de la guadaña lentamente en la piel del joven donde unas pequeñas gotas de sangre se escapaban de la herida recién hecha, el joven quiso huir pero por alguna razón su cuerpo no respondía a sus órdenes psicomotrices. De un momento a otro el de ropajes negros se detuvo con su tarea y se quedó en silencio unos segundos aun en la misma posición, esto confundió un poco al mayor. Poco a poco el de ropajes negros comenzó a reírse en bajo para después soltar una sonora risotada. _-Dejare que te vayas esta vez... Un viejo amigo va a necesitar de ti en un futuro...-_ Retiró la guadaña de su cuerpo y comenzó a retroceder lentamente _. -Te arrepentirás de esta decisión Stanford Pines...-_ Vio como esa persona se desvanecía totalmente _. -Preferirás haber_ _ **MUERTO**_ _-_ Dicho esto una potente ráfaga de aire se dejó venir hacia el joven haciendo que cayera repentinamente al suelo totalmente debilitado y su vista comenzara a nublarse poco a poco. Lo último que pudo ver fueron dos halos de luz rojizos acompañados por una risa totalmente sombría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrió los ojos ansioso pero tuvo que entrecerrarlos porque la luz lo cegó un poco, al parecer estaba en una habitación de colores pálidos, poco a poco su vista se fue adaptando al entorno y se percató que estaba en dormitorio ¿Estaba en su cama acaso? No estaba seguro, su vista no ayudaba mucho.

Llevo una mano a su rostro con la intención de tomar sus lentes para limpiarlos y se percató que no los tenía puestos. Cierto, los había dejado en el baño cuando hizo... Eso. Ni siquiera quería pensarlo, había cometido una total estupidez pero al menos eso explicaba su batalla por enfocar lo que lo rodeaba. De pronto se dio cuenta de otra cosa:

Un tubo plástico demasiado delgado pasaba por su mejilla, con sus dedos siguió su camino para ver a donde iba el cual llego hasta su nariz, ¿Tenía un maldito respirador conectado? También se dio cuenta de la fina aguja que estaba incrustada en su mano por donde pasaba un líquido frio y trasparente.

-¿Pero que...?- Susurro con la voz un poco ronca demasiado confundido, su cabeza daba muchas vueltas. Escucho como se abría una puerta.

-Ya despertaste...- Dijo alguien de pronto con un tono bastante afligido, reconocería esa voz donde sea.

-¿Stanley?- Trató de forzar sus ojos para estar seguro de hablarle a la persona correcta pero solo podía distinguir su silueta, odiaba tener tan mala vista. Esa silueta se acercó lentamente a donde él estaba.

-Tu, Nerd...- Finalmente llego a lado suyo y dio por hecho que era su gemelo con el que estaba hablando, vio el semblante de su hermano que tenía una expresión entre molesto y dolido. -Tenemos que hablar muy seriamente.

-¿H-hablar?

-Sí, hablar- Stan tomo una silla que estaba en el dormitorio y la puso justo a un lado de la cama tomando asiento de modo que se vieran cara a cara.-Esta vez no tienes a donde huir, según el doctor te quedaras aquí un BUEN rato más.

¿Qué demonios?

-¿Me trajiste a un hospital?- Pregunto Ford un poco incrédulo, era un poco obvio cuando vio lo que tenía conectado pero estaba demasiado confundido y no lo dejaba pensar claramente.

-¿Creíste que te dejaría ahí tirado cuando cometiste la idiotez más grande de tu vida?- Stanley se cruzó de brazos esperando su respuesta.

Ford frunció el ceño. -Si vas a sermonearme preferiría no hablar, esperaría eso de papa- Desvió la mirada de la de su gemelo.

-Si papa se enterara de esto ya te hubiera colgado en este mismo instante- Hablo el menor con una notable molestia. -Agradece que ni siquiera mama sabe que estas aquí- Ford volvió a verlo. -No quiero empezar otra discusión, sólo quiero saber...- Tomo aire tratando de relajarse. -¿Porque nunca me mencionaste que te seguían molestando?

Se quedó en silencio, volvió a desviar la mirada para dirigirla a sus manos, comenzó a jugar con la sábana.

-¿Y bien?- Pregunto de nuevo al ver que no recibía respuesta. -Sabes que no soy muy paciente.

El aludido cerró sus ojos. -Yo...- Los abrió dando un suspiro, ya no tenía opción. Había llegado demasiado lejos. -No quería seguir siendo una carga para ti, no soportaba ver que te molestaran a ti también por el simple hecho de estar conmigo...- Se quedó en silencio esperando que su hermano hablará pero al parecer quería seguir escuchándolo. -Cuando vi que por fin pasabas tiempo con alguien que no fuera yo me sentí feliz por ti, no quise ser egoísta para quitarte eso...

El menor negó con la cabeza poniéndose de pie. -¿Quién te metió esa idea tan estúpida a la cabeza?- Se alteró un poco, paso una mano por sus cabellos intentando relajarse de nuevo. -¿Acaso fue el imbécil de Fescher? ¿Él te hizo eso?- Pregunto refiriéndose a los notables moretones de su cuerpo además de su rostro. Ford cubrió sus brazos como si eso fuera a ocultar los numerables golpes que había recibido antes. -Créeme que ese idiota se las verá conmigo por haberte mole-

-NO solo fue el, Stanley- Lo interrumpió alzando un poco su tono de voz y dedicándole una mirada que expresaba irritación. - Fueron todos los que me rodean, toda esta sociedad que...-Cerro sus puños con fuerza temblando un poco. -Solo busca malditas excusas para poder joderte como sea- Apretó la mandíbula furioso. Su hermano se dio cuenta de eso, incluso vio como sus nudillos se estaban tornando blancos.

-Tranquilízate...- Dijo Stan en un intento de hacer que su hermano dejará de hacer eso con sus manos. -El doctor dijo que necesitabas estar relajado.

-¡Al demonio con eso!- Grito el aludido más furioso que antes. -¡¿Quieres saber por qué hice esto?! ¡¿Quieres saber por qué quería suicidarme?!- El menor abrió los ojos sorprendido, nunca antes vio a Ford tan lleno de ira. -¡Porque yo nunca seré aceptado por los demás por esto!- Mostró sus peculiares manos a su hermano. -¡Soy un maldito deforme! Soy...Soy... Un fenómeno...-Unas lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento.

-Ford, entiendo que...- El joven robusto intento hablarle pero fue interrumpido.

-¡No Stanley, no lo entiendes!- El agua salada logro brotar de sus ojos resbalando por sus mejillas. -No sabes lo que es levantarte cada día de tu vida sabiendo que tienes que soportar a todas esas personas...- Bajo la mirada y su cuerpo de nuevo comenzó a hacer esos pequeños espasmos a causa del llanto. -Y también saber que nunca te podrán ver como a uno de ellos... Siempre ser un maldito marginado...

Stan se quedó sin habla, sentía una opresión en su pecho al ver a su hermano tan frágil y vulnerable, era la primera vez que lo veía tan destrozado.

-Stanford- Lo llamo Stanley acercándose.

-Déjame solo ¿Quieres?- Dijo Ford tratando de limpiar las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir. -Ya tuve suficiente de esta conversación.

-La última vez que te hice caso solo causo que llegarás a parar aquí- Stan ahora tomó asiento en la cama donde yacía su hermano viéndolo frente a frente. -Yo ya te escuche, ahora te toca a ti quieras o no.

Ford se quedó en silencio, detestaba cuando su hermano tenía la razón, era un golpe bajo a su orgullo.

-Primero que nada, no sé porque le tomas tanta importancia a las personas, el mundo allá afuera siempre ha sido así de... Tú sabes, salvaje- Se rasco la nuca, era algo difícil hablar de ese modo, se sentía como su padre. - Eso ya lo deberías tenerlo más que en claro.

-Sí, pero ellos-

-En segundo- Lo interrumpió antes de que le quitara la palabra. -En algo tienes razón, nunca serás aceptado por los demás y jamás serás iguales a ellos- El mayor sintió un nudo en la garganta al escuchar a su propio hermano decirle eso. Bajo la mirada triste. - Es porque tú eres alguien único.

El joven alzó su vista un poco dudoso. -¿A qué te refieres?

-A lo que me refiero- El menor de los gemelos le dedico una pequeña sonrisa. -Tu eres alguien increíble, además de que eres el prodigio de toda la familia Pines ¿Sabes?

-No digas tonterías...

-Sabes que es verdad, lo tienes todo, una casa, familia- Se quedó en silencio pensando en que decir. - Un hermano poco brillante y algo tosco pero que se preocupa por ti- Dijo dándole un leve golpe en el hombro en forma de broma, eso hizo que Stanford soltara una risilla, sonido que no salía de sus labios desde hace tiempo. -¿Recuerdas el día que encontramos el Stan O' War en la playa?

El mayor parpadeo confundido. Asintió en silencio.

-Ese día te preguntaste si había algún lugar en el mundo donde personas como tú pudieran encajar. Ahora yo te pregunto ¿Cómo vas a saberlo si no haces un esfuerzo por averiguarlo?

El joven de seis dedos desvió la mirada incómodo. Ya había comprendido a donde quería llegar su hermano.

–Sé que lo que hice fue una… Estupidez- Eso último lo dijo en un tono de voz más bajo. – Sé que había otras maneras de resolverlo pero yo… Estaba desesperado y… - Su voz temblaba de nuevo.

-Oye Sixer- Lo interrumpió el menor alarmado. No quería que de nuevo se alterara, había de admitir que le costó trabajo tranquilizarlo. –No lo dije con esa intención, lo que quiero decirte es que no debes caer tan fácilmente. Debes demostrarles a todos de lo que estas hecho.

Lo que le pedía Stanley era imposible, no podía ignorar tan fácilmente los comentarios de la gente cómo lo hacia su hermano. Si, físicamente eran como dos gotas de agua pero eran tan malditamente distintos, el menor siempre fue tan relajado en todas las situaciones posibles que afronto a lo largo de su vida y era mucho más fuerte no solo en fuerza, también en voluntad propia. Y el… Él era el típico "Nerd" como le llamaba su hermano que era un traga libros y un maldito genio…Pero débil, débil en fuerza, en mente, en voluntad, todo en general.

-No soy como tú, Stanley…- Sintió como su hermano posaba ambas manos sobre sus hombros.

-Stanford, mírame- Sabia que cuando no lo llamaba por su diminutivo es porque hablaba en serio. Volteo a verlo un poco temeroso. –No tengas miedo, se perfectamente que estas asustado pero déjame decirte algo: No estás solo y nunca lo estarás porque yo estaré ahí para apoyarte en lo que pueda ¿Me escuchaste?

El joven de seis dedos abrió los ojos pasmado, aun después de todo lo que había hecho para alejar a su hermano junto con lo mal que llego a tratarlo estaba apoyándolo como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos.

-Solo quiero que me prometas que jamás volverás a hacer una tontería como esta. No soportaría perder a mi único y verdadero amigo.

-Yo…

-Por favor, es lo único que te pido que hagas Sixer.

Ford sintió cierta culpabilidad por la forma en que se lo pidió, con un tono de voz algo triste. Suspiro antes de hablar.

-Lo prometo- Stanley dio un pequeño suspiro aliviado. – ¿Pero por qué lo haces? Te trate mal, incluso te golpee en la cara…-Menciono con cierto recelo viendo como le había dejado un pequeño moretón en su mejilla.

Stan le dedico una pequeña sonrisa. -Porque eres mi hermano y estamos juntos en esto desde que vinimos al mundo- Ford sintió como sus ojos volvían a humedecerse con sus palabras. El joven robusto alzo su mano.- ¿High Six?- Pregunto aún con su sonrisa esperando la respuesta de su hermano.

Pero en vez de chocar sus manos lo que recibió fue un repentino abrazo, esto le sorprendió bastante ya que el joven de seis dedos nunca fue de dar muchas muestras de afecto. Ford se maldijo mentalmente, detestaba estar tan sensible pero realmente necesitaba ese abrazo.

-Lo siento, fui un grandísimo idiota, lo siento, lo siento…- Repetía con la voz quebrada. Stanley al salir de su pequeño shock finalmente correspondió al abrazo dándole pequeñas palmadas en la espalda.

-Te prometo que nunca estarás solo. Da eso por hecho.

Estuvieron en silencio en la misma posición un pequeño rato hasta que Stanford pudo tranquilizar sus emociones.

-Stanley- Lo llamo el mayor aún sin separarse.

-¿Hm?

-Ya que estoy aquí… ¿Cómo vamos a decirle esto a mama y papa?

…

…

…

-No arruines el momento, Nerd.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Y aquí termina este mini fic, me disculpo si en algunas partes me salio medio homosexual, se me salio lo marica (? Y espero esta parte les haya dado tantos feels como a mi. Espero hayan visto la pequeña referencia con alguien en especial de la serie (Ustedes saben quien es:3).**  
 **Ahora responderé reviews.**

 **- _Casery Blood:_** Me pone feliz que no fui la única con esta idea, alguien comparte mis locuras, me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado la primera parte, espero que te haya agradado este capitulo de la misma manera y también te agradezco por haber agregado esta historia a favoritos, eres un amor:')

 _ **-Luty Malfoy:**_ Agradezco tu comentario:D Si, te sorprendería lo que puede llegar a hacer la gente para conseguir lo que quiere sin molestia alguna, en este caso, molestar a Ford y tuviste razón, fue algo fundamental que necesitaba para desarrollar la historia.

 _ **-Elice Bcest:**_ Me alegro que te hayas disfrutado el fic y lamento decepcionarte muchacha, pero no fue Stancest:( Algún día tendrás uno.

 _ **-Luz:**_ Yay, alguien que si entendió la referencia, me alegro mucho que hayas disfrutado el fic, gracias:D

 **Y va de nuevo, les agradezco a todas esas personas que siguieron y agregaron a favoritos esta historia, me motivaron a subir el capitulo:') Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Quizás me anime a subir un bonus pronto:D Si hay algún error haganmelo saber, sus opiniones y criticas constructivas son bienvenidas.**  
 **¡Los veré en otra ocasión! ¡Gracias!**

 **¡Tengan lindo día/tarde/noche! ¡Hasta luego!**


End file.
